Of Blown Up Trucks and Rakkale
by extrobox
Summary: By a timely coincidence, Maya and Axton are able to make it back to Sanctuary after their truck gets blown up. Beer and conversation ensue. Rated T for language.


Inspiration from Sound of the Underground by Sister Sin and my newfound love for Borderlands. Can thank my boyfriend for that one. Yes, I am still alive however no inspiration has struck me, also one of my beloved stories that I've put tons of work and effort into has apparently been removed by , so I as of recent have had no effort to restore the work.

Enjoy, regardless.

* * *

The truck exploded.

Their only mode of transportation for possibly miles was now a pile of rubble and flames.

Maya's eyes narrowed and her teeth grit in ever growing anger as she looked to her male companion who was dusting off his uniform pants.

"You idiot! Look at what you did!"

Axton looked up and almost cringed as he saw Maya's eyes beginning to glow a frightening iceberg blue, and her tattoos glowing. He would have rather wanted to be anywhere else but in this current situation, how the hell did he know that the bikers had launchers with them?

"H-hey, I didn't do it on purpose! I was going to hit them with the truck but they hit us first with the launcher!" Axton looked around, not blaming the Siren for being beyond furious, they were stranded in the middle of nowhere in the Dust and Ellie's was nowhere in sight. He shifted on his large boots and looked over to Maya who was already walking in the other direction. He noticed a rather _large_ Spiderant King approaching them and began running to catch up with Maya, stopping only when she shot her arm out to the right without even pause in her march across the desert. Axton observed with slight fear and fascination as the creature was taken into the air and electricity crackled around the floating orb before it released and the dead carcass of the Spiderant dropped to the sand and disintegrated into the air.

He gulped. She was not impressed with the situation. At all.

Jogging past a dark patch where Maya had phaselocked the Spiderant into the air, somewhat feeling pity for the creature, it probably was just trying to hunt like any predator and had fallen victim to the Sirens wrath.

"Maya!"

No response.

"Maya!"

He heard a growl and then Maya turned around, suddenly stopping.

"What?"

Axton caught up to her and took in deep breaths, sucking in the dry scorching heat of the Dust.

"Listen I know I fucked up, we have no vehicle but there has to be a Catch O' Ride somewhere around here, or even Ellie's might be nearby."

Maya huffed in irritation and put her hands on her hips.

'If you had just listened in the beginning, this wouldn't have been an issue. You're more horrible at listening than Salvador!"

Axton took slight offense to that, Salvador's life revolved around guns and it wouldn't surprise me if that's what he got off to at night. His face wrinkled in disgust at that thought. They didn't travel often with their fellow Vault Hunters, but when they did it was usually more action packed and less awkward and silent as when Roland would send the two of them out on separate missions.

It went quiet for several moments before they heard the sounds of multiple trucks driving, followed by the sound of someone yelling, that sounded _way too familiar-_

Axton looked to Maya and they both turned with guns ready for the oncoming Bandit Technical's, putting their current situation aside.

"WHERE'DYA THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"

Axton and Maya lowered their weapons slightly, Axton even cocking a brow. They then watched as the first Technical exploded, kind of like how theirs exploded in the first place. The second Technical came to veering stop before the Gunzerker himself hopped out of the car.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes! What the fuck are you guys going out here?" Axton holstered his weapon and ran over to the Technical, greeting Salvador and Zer0 who just stood there silently.

Maya stood there almost stunned, how the hell did they know that they were out here? She faintly heard Axton talking to Salvador about their Technical blowing up because of stupid bike bandits, followed by Salvador's laughing. It was quite amusing to see the comparison between Axton and Salvador. Salvador was a short, stocky man while Axton was tall and...

And...

Maya's nose twitched.

And...

"Maya!"

Maya was ripped away from her thoughts as she looked over to Axton and Salvador, Salvador who was already stepping into the driver's seat, Axton watching Maya with confusion before a smile spread across his face that then turned into a cheeky grin. He made his way to turn around to get into the gunner seat before Maya made a small flick of her wrist; sending her powers to Axton's ankles and making him trip.

"Hey!-" Followed by the sound of impact with the hot sand.

Maya chuckled to herself as she walked past Axton who was still getting up and climbed up into the gunner seat. By whatever kind of luck they had, they managed to find the other two Vault Hunters; well they found them, and now they were making their way back to Sanctuary to turn in missions and get a rest before heading to Opportunity.

* * *

After briefing on their next missions, everyone had agreed on the idea of getting drinks at Moxxxi's, and take a small break before starting up again the next day. They were getting so close to finding Jack and the Vault Key, it was almost at their fingertips.

Maya hanged back outside of Moxxxi's with Lilith to talk to her before she headed back to HQ with Roland as everyone else went inside. As they departed, Maya went inside to catch up to her fellow Vault Hunters. She grabbed a booth spot and leaned against the wall, lounging her feet across the bench. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathing silently, just taking in the sounds of drunken chatter and the occasional Salvador yelling at someone about something. After they took down Jack, what would she do?

She never really asked herself that question because she never had the time to just stop and think about it. She didn't have anywhere to return to, not that the other 5 had anywhere to go either.

She heard shifting and shuffling before opening her eyes slowly, looking across the table.

"You're invading my space, and you hurt my eyes." She stated calmly.

"Ouch, that's not very nice."

Maya straightened her neck and closed her eyes again, ignoring the man sitting across from her. She then heard a small clank and opened her eyes again, this time in irritation before her eyes opened to their normal size. She spotted the two bottles of rakkale on the table and looked to Axton.

"You got me a beer." She said, stating the obvious.

"I drink, but not so much to buy myself two bottles of beer." He took a bottle and placed it in front of her. She looked at the beer as if it was poison, then to Axton, then back to the beer.

Maya shrugged in defeat and put her feet down on the floor to properly face Axton and took the beer in her hand.

"Thanks." She said simply, before bringing the bottle to her lips. Axton watched her very closely, bringing the small rim of the bottle to her lips watching her throat make small movements as she swallowed the liquid. His eyes rose to hers as she separated her lips from the bottle, focusing on him.

"What? Haven't seen a woman drink a beer?"

Axton shrugged before leaning back in his chair and taking a swig of his own beer. Maya watched in confusion as he didn't even answer her question and they sat in a comfortable silence, for a change.

"What brought you to Pandora?"

Maya's eyes focused on the Commando as his question hung in the air. She sighed and arched her brows as she shifted in her seat.

"I was raised in an abbey. I don't know much about myself other than that I'm a Siren. I came to Pandora to learn more about my background and what it means to be a Siren. I knew about Jack and the Vault longer than any of the rest of you has. I knew Jack would automatically be interested in my presence due to being a Siren. But other than that, I don't really have a main motivation other than taking down Jack."

Her eyes rose to meet his.

"What about you? What brought you here?"

It seemed as though they were in their own little world, no longer aware that they were sitting in the middle of Moxxxi's, and Salvador was picking a fight with a random drunken over who had the biggest rifle.

Axton's hand rose to a silver hoop hanging around his neck. Maya watched as he ripped it from his neck and sat it on the table.

"I was in the military for 10 years. Dahl military. I also had a wife, who was also my CO." His hand left the ring, and Maya stared at it from her seat. It was beautiful.

"She one day decided she no longer wanted me in her life, as a solider or husband. So she assigned me to the firing squad one night. But I left, on her referral." Maya's eyebrows narrowed. So his now ex-wife was also his commanding officer and had put him to the firing squad? Axton could be a piece of shit sometimes but she couldn't think of anything he could have done to deserve that. Was she really that cold hearted?

"But yeah. Other than that, I've been just looking for work, places or people that would appreciate my abilities." Axton downed the rest of his beer and got up, turning to look at her for the final time for the night.

"I've been doing a pretty good job of that I suppose."

Maya snorted, "Until you blew up our truck." Maya lifted herself up and stood beside him and slapped his shoulder. "I'm just kidding, you're not so bad." Maya smiled at him slightly, a small nervous smile before making her towards the exit, presumably heading to HQ. Axton made a motion to follow her, but before quickly turning around and going back to the table. He looked at the ring, the ring he promised to Sarah. He pursed his lips and bit his bottom lip before grabbing it and looking at it in his palm. He grinned and stuck it into one of his flap pockets and turned around to catch up to Maya.

Maybe he did have something to look forward to after this whole ordeal.

* * *

 **Eh. Whatever.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Or not. Potentially more Borderlands stuff coming in, since there is barely any Axton x Maya stuff in existence, which makes zero sense to me. Another OTP to join the ship.**


End file.
